


Sorry, Not Tonight

by discothequebunny



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Bad Jokes, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Hand Job, Kissing, Light masterbation, M/M, Rimming, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4791107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discothequebunny/pseuds/discothequebunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scout is ready to spend some alone time with Medic but he must wait for the next night, then the next night, then the next, then the next...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry, Not Tonight

The men shuffled to remove dirty uniforms and weaponry from their persons in the locker room.  Scout made his way to Medic's side.  He studied Medic changing boots for a moment before crossing his arms behind his back and clearing his throat.

"Yo, doc! How 'bout you and me _examine our weapons_ real close like?" Scout waggled his eyebrows.

"Later," was all Medic had said. He added a kiss to Scout's head before walking off. Scout's heart skipped a beat.  He made sure to clear his non-existent schedule for later.

When he found Medic after dinner, he eagerly approached the older man. "Alright, doc, let's do this!"

"Not tonight, Herr Scout. I have much to do." Medic replied.  He continued walking in the direction of the infirmary.  Scout jumped in front blocking his path.

"But, you said later. It's later now." Scout crossed his arms.

Medic made no inclinations towards Scout.

Scout gave a quick look around. "We can discuss weapons real fast, doc. We'll be done before you know it, and it'll still blow ya mind. Scout's honor."  Scout grinned.

Medic responded with a chipper grin, "I don't doubt that first part, Scout, but I really must decline."

Before Scout could counter, he was pulled in close, his head held fast by Medic's right hand. The German's lips brushed against his right ear, whispering, "Don't vorry, mein kleines vöglein. I will have you tomorrow night."

He took Scout by the chin and pressed their lips together.  His warm smile was the last Scout saw of Medic that evening.

\---

“Alright, uh, yeah.  No problem.”  Scout flicked his thumb across his nose.  He tossed a ball into the air.  “I can wait.  What?  You think I can’t?”

The ball cracked against the Sandman sending it flying across the yard.

“Yeaha, that’s a home run!”  He held his arms out and looked around expecting some compliments.  The silence hung throughout the air.  

The wannabe slugger patted the tip of the worn bat against the ground before stilling it.  He shifted his weight to lean on it, his hand automatically began twisting it in place.  

“Yeah, I got loads to do.”  His thoughts spilled into the air.  “‘specially tomorrow.”

He picked up the baseball and returned to inside the base.  He laid down in bed trying not to count each second as it ticked by.

Medic watched the infirmary doors from inside.  He adjusted equipment here and there, but his position remained relatively stationary.  A white dove landed on his right shoulder.  It cooed in the direction of the doors.

"Indeed he hasn't. At least it vould seem not tonight, anyvay." He walked to his desk and pulled out a notebook from the top middle drawer.  He sat down and wrote down some notes.  He waited for the ink to dry before closing the notebook and placing it back in the drawer.

"I must prepare for tomorrow, Archimedes." He brushed the bird's front with his index finger.  The dove vigorously scratched its head.

The next day after battle, Scout once again approached Medic.  His gun ticked with each rotation after each syringe was added.

“Yo, doc!  So, about tonight we -”  Scout started with a huge smile on his face.

“We’ll talk after dinner.”  Medic returned the smile and put down his gun.

Scout was silent for a moment.

“Alright.   _Talk_.  I gotcha.”  Scout pointed at Medic with a wink.  When he turned around, he felt his bottom left cheek squeezed.  He felt an immediate stirring in his front.

After dinner was finally done - Soldier had spent quite some time lecturing on why losing one’s legs to rocket jumping was a sissy’s excuse for not fighting  - Scout ran out the door after Medic.  Right as he turned outside the door, he almost ran face first into the older man.  Medic caught him in a hug and held him in the embrace, not letting the runner move any part of his body.  Scout in turn snuggled into Medic’s shoulder.  They stayed in the embrace for a moment before Scout spoke.

“As much as I love being this close to ya, we could get even closer in ya bedroom.”  Scout kissed into Medic’s neck.

Medic came out of the hug, but took the runner’s wrists in his left hand.  He grabbed Scout’s chin and pushed their lips together.  Scout suddenly felt weak in the knees.  Medic moved his right hand to behind the boy’s head, holding him in the kiss.  He moved his hand to Scout’s chin again to detangle their lips.  He put their foreheads together.

“I’m sorry, vögelchen.  I am far too occupied tonight as well.  Tomorrow we can see a man about a dog, as you say.”

“More like souring the kraut.”  Spy walked by snortling.

“What the hell?!  Freakin’ Spy!”  Scout called. He was pulled into another brief kiss before he could say anything else.

“Tomorrow.”  He gave Scout’s cheek one last squeeze and then dropped the runner’s wrists and walked away.

Scout’s feet lurched forward toward the fading white lab coat.  His muscles strained to a stop.

“Ok, yeah.  Tomorrow.”  He straightened himself out.  “Maybe ol’ tubs o’ fun is bored.”

\---

After that evening, about a week had passed since Scout and Medic last danced the goat’s jig or whatever Medic called it.  Or, maybe it had been longer than that.  Scout lost track after about the third day.  Every day before he could approach Medic, the doctor came to him.  He always pulled him aside, whispering his desires into Scout's ears: "I vant that tight little arsch of yours and to swallow you whole."  "I cannot vait to take you and claim you as mine." Every sentence caused a shiver to run down Scout's spine ending with a tingling in his pants.  As the days went by, Medic would caress more of Scout's body until he was pinning him against the wall, groping more and more of him.  But, inevitably, it always ended the same, "Just vait a bit longer, Scout. I am busy tonight." Sometimes he would add, "Be sure to save yourself for me, and that includes from yourself."  And, then, just like that, Medic would leave and go about his business as if it never happened.

“Augh, the _nerve_ a that guy!”  Scout scoured the plate he was washing.

“Somethin’ on your mind, laddy?”  Demo walked up beside Scout.  

Scout dropped the plate.  It clattered against the remaining dishware waiting to be washed.  He dove his hands in to retrieve the plate.  He squeaked when a brush by a close by knife cut his finger.  He grabbed the plate and scrubbed it as if nothing had happened.

“Who, me?  Naw.  You’re lookin’ at the Scout, here.  My only problem is that you guys leave these plates so goddamn dirty.”

Demo narrowed his eyes. “Uh-huh.  That plate looks plenty clean.”

Scout looked down.  His cheeks tinted pink when he realized that not only was the plate slathered in soap suds and free from food debris, but it was gaining additional scratch marks from the steel wool sponge he had grabbed.  He threw the sponge at the cookware and doused the plate under running water.  The plate was then practically thrown into a drying rack before another one was picked up in its place to be washed.

“Why din ye take a break?  I’ll finish up for ye ‘n ye kin get that scrape fixed up by the doc.”  Demo gestured towards Scout’s hand.

The runner observed blood running from his finger and soaking into the sponge he held.

“Pfft, it’s just a scratch, cyclops.  I got dis.”

He was shoved completely out of the kitchen.  Heavy had lent a helping hand when he found out about his favorite sandvich plate having had a few extra design marks etched into it.

“Dat’s just great.  Now what do I do?”  Scout huffed.  

His finger throbbed in response.  Scout rolled his eyes and walked in the opposite direction of the infirmary.

He decided to go outside and practice hitting some more.  Within two swings, he had managed to break two windows, including one on Sniper’s camper van.  He cut his practice session short and ran inside due to a not so pleased Sniper with a fresh lump on his head.

Inside, he tried talking to Pyro but was shooed away when he couldn’t make out what it was saying.  Spy had locked his room to keep out any unwanted sudden and annoying intrusions.  Engineer humored Scout until the runner had accidentally hit a tool that might have hit and possibly broken one of the hard hat’s new inventions.  Demo was still working on dishes.  Heavy was reading.  And, Scout didn’t really want to hear about patriotic hero tales from Soldier.

Defeated and bored, he returned to his room.  He had successfully avoided Medic the entire evening.  He thought about the German and how he would probably use the cut on his finger as an excuse to put him under and insert more weird parts into him.  He thought about Medic standing near him and holding his hand while inspecting the cut as Scout sat waiting on the examination table.  Scout could move his hand forward and touch the doctor’s face.  Then, he would pull the man close between his legs and catch him with his lips.  Medic, drawn into the kiss, would rub Scout’s thighs and press their groins together.  Scout could hear Medic’s breathing deepen and feel the doctor’s hands running up his sides.  Medic started to thrust his hips in between Scout’s parted legs.

Scout squeezed his legs around his pillow.  His cock, awake and solid, ached for his touch.  Despite his refusal to see the doctor, he obeyed what was asked of him.  He laid on his back, staring at the ceiling.

“What if I just…I mean, technically, I ain’t touchin’ myself.”  Scout looked down.

He rubbed the pillow over his shorts, providing some stimulation to his cock.  Struggling to feel more of the sensation, his hips arched forward.  He pressed his hands into the pillow, forcing more of the fabric of his shorts and underwear to slide over his hard member.  

Without thinking, his hand moved to scratch an irritation on his other hand.  He scratched the cut on his finger. He immediately let out a strangled squawk as he felt the skin reopen and sting in pain.  He scrunched up around the pillow waiting for the pain to subside.  Once the pain ended, he relaxed on his back.

His finger throbbed, his dick throbbed, what else could go wrong?  

He heard the distinct yowling of cats mating outside his window.

“You have _got_ to be kidding me!”  Scout moved the pillow from his crotch to his face.

“I see.”  Medic told Spy.  He watched the suited man leave through the infirmary doors.  He turned to Archimedes who stood perched on his shoulder ruffling and preening its feathers, “It appears my little bird is having trouble keeping still.”

Archimedes stopped to blink at Medic.  Its feathers stood out from its body in mid-preening.

The next day, Medic had pinned both of the runner's hands above his head against the wall.  They were locked in a frantic kiss, sucking on the other’s lips and tongue, and grinding against each other.  Scout kept his moaning at bay as best as he could.  They would be going out to battle soon, and the locker room wasn't exactly the most private area to be doing these kinds of things, especially when one of them was quite loud about it.  They were still well hidden around a wall, but both kept a clear ear for any approaching footsteps.

Scout was on the edge ready to spill his seed when, like clockwork, Medic put his lips to Scout's ear, "Just a bit longer, mein liebling." He breathed as heavily as Scout.

Scout took a moment to process what the man towering against him had just said.  And, then, his mind raged, "Wha?! You can't just leave it like that! You need this as much as I do!"  Scout ground their erections together.

The countdown for the start of the battle began.

"I'm sorry, Scout. There just isn't any time." Medic covered Scout's mouth as he berated the German. He turned his head expectantly towards where the rest of their team waited.

"Doktor! It's team time!" Heavy called out.

"Ja! I'm coming!"  Medic let go of Scout completely and walked out from their hiding spot.

"Yeah, well, you wish you were." Scout mumbled.

During the battle, every time Scout saw an enemy’s face, he made sure to blast them until any joy they might have been feeling left with their empty, dead expression.  That is, if they still had a face when he was done.

A yelp left an obliterated enemy Soldier as Scout ran by while reloading.

Demo, and especially Heavy, struggled to keep up with the runner’s pace.  They passed by several empty cans of Bonk!.

"The wee lad is out for vengeance." Demo commented to Heavy.

Heavy nodded with a raised eyebrow.  

Medic stood behind them both alternating the healing beam of the Medigun.

At the final capture point, the gun shook within Scout’s grasp.  He fired multiple shots at the enemy Engineer, but every shot landed to either side of the stocky man.

“Augh!”  Scout yelled out feeling the shotgun blast tear through his left arm.  He gave a seething glare at the Engineer before taking out his bat and charging towards the hard hatted man.

He stood on the capture point catching his breath.  His pounding head and aching jaw were but small distractions to his mood.  The point was almost theirs.  Various thoughts ran through the runner’s head, deliberating his options.  As soon as he had come to some decision, the point was captured and they had won.  The match was over.

Having caught his breath, Scout made his way back to the base, dragging the bloodied bat behind him.  When he got back, he passed by the other mercs.  They congratulated him, but he didn’t respond.  He continued walking forward, his infuriated gaze fixed at no one.  Medic healed his bloody strands for a left arm, but he didn’t acknowledge his would-be lover even after his arm regrew.  He walked further into the locker room and went through the exit that led into the base.

“Haa haada hmpha hampha hamphahaa.”  Pyro complained towards the door.

“Somethin’ must be gettin’ to ‘im.”  Sniper shrugged his shoulders.

The other mercs discussed Scout’s demeanor amongst themselves.  Only Medic remained quiet and calm with a grin on his face.

Later that evening, while the mercs chatted away finishing off their meals, the infirmary doors nearly flew off their hinges as Scout entered, the inburst sent frantic doves scattering in all directions away from them.  He passed equipment, wanting to throw and smash them into the ground, fling whatever he could find at the doves, but, instead, he walked towards the back and swung the door to Medic’s bedroom open.

He stared at a chair.  His mind contemplated tying Medic to it again, but this time without the old man’s consent.  He moved his eyes to the bed.  His adrenaline filled body quaked in rage.  He tore off his clothes and laid face first into the bed sheets, his quaking turning to shivering.  His lower half stuck in the air.   He buried his face into the sheets as his hands moved to his asscheeks, spreading himself. He felt the cool air surrounding his exposed bottom.  Precum began to ooze from his slit.  Long strands dripped from his tip, pooling between his legs.  His body rocked with steady tremors of anticipation.

The tell-tale ticking of boots approached and stopped just behind Scout.  The runner’s body trembled in place, waiting for some reaction from the older man.  He buried his face further into the bed sheets and whimpered when Medic only grazed the surface of his asscheek with his index finger.  He whined when Medic completely took his finger away.

Scout felt a warm sensation near his right ear.

"I know vhy you've come here, Fräulein."  He feigned a desperate, pleading, high-pitched moan into the boy’s ear.  He was rewarded with the thin runner letting out a similarly tempered moan and cumming hard onto the bed.  

Scout panted into the sheets.  After he regained his breath, he turned his head to look at Medic.  He spread his asscheeks further, trembling while doing so.  He let out a soft whine.

"What is it that you want, mein kleines häschen?"

Scout removed his hands to hide his face.  He remained presented to the doctor's eyes.  His scrotum was pulled close to his body, both full and plump with seed.  His dick hung steadily, thick and ready to perform for the German again.

Medic removed a glove and slapped it across Scout's bottom, eliciting a short, high-pitched  surprised squeak from the runner, but he kept his face hidden.  His body trembled in short bursts.  The cold air clung to his skin.

A soothing hand came to rest on the side of his left butt cheek ceasing Scout's trembling immediately.  He kept still. His mind replayed over and over again the next feeling he should be expecting: a finger running up his taint, and finally, entering him and twisting until it found that spot of hot pleasure.  Instead, the feeling was replaced with a stinging sensation.  His body jolted with each smack of Medic's glove across his exposed bottom.

"<My, what a disobedient little bunny.>" Medic stated plainly.

Scout's body shook uncontrollably.  He bit below the knuckle of his index finger.  His buckteeth pressed deep into the skin.  His cock dripped and ached with need.  He wanted to touch himself but not in front of Medic.  He swayed his butt in the air to alert his punisher of his need, but this only served to reward him with a harder smack. A long strand of precum dripped from the slit of his penis.  The bottom of it seeped into the bed sheet below, mixing with the fresh ejaculate.  The rest of the strand stayed intact, hanging from the tip of his dick.

As soon as Medic stopped, the runner felt his freshly spanked cheeks stinging with warmth.  He took in labored breaths. He wanted to look at Medic, but he refused to look at the man behind him. He couldn't show Medic his face, not when he was in such heat.

He jolted again when he felt a hand cup his nether region.  The hand was warm against his skin.  He melted into the feeling.  The hand curved around his shaft and stroked, forcing the foreskin to repeatedly rub against the tip.  Scout's toes curled.  He felt his second orgasm was close.

"<You know, disobedience shouldn't be rewarded.>"

Medic dragged his hand back towards the boy's entrance.  He spread the cheeks apart with both thumbs.  

"<But, for such a needy slut, I can make an exception. I shall partake in this meal you have so generously offered.>"

He leaned down, inhaling deeply just above Scout's scrotum.  He then proceeded to place his tongue flat on Scout's taint and slide his tongue upwards, ending at the young runner's hole.  Scout leaned his head up, letting out a soothed moan.  His tongue lolled out to the sensation of the doctor's tongue lapping at his entrance.  The sheets were held tight in the runner’s hands.  He chanced a glance back at the doctor deep into his work.  Medic's head bobbed with each lick he took.

Scout found himself again burying his head back into the sheets, this time biting them.  Medic had started milking his cock in a way that Scout felt would be similar to a cow's teet.  With his other hand, Medic used his index finger to probe in and out of Scout's entrance.  Scout spread his legs.  His hips rhythmically rocked back and forth in place.

Medic stopped stroking Scout to hold him still.  Medic had completely submerged his finger into the runner’s hole, periodically stroking his prostate.  In turn, Scout’s movements became more erratic, attempting to have Medic stroke his prostate continuously.  Scout pleaded in high-pitched moans for the older man to rub him to completion.  However, Medic continued to ignore Scout’s prostate, and, instead, concentrated on inserting more fingers.  Four lubricated fingers in, Scout spoke out.

“Just fuck me already, doc!  Please!  Just do it!  Fuckin’, put your dick in me already!  Ride me!”  Scout keened into the bed sheets.

Scout was yanked up by his dog tags and held there.  He felt the bed shift with the addition of Medic’s weight and then a thick shaft entering his body, filling him completely.  

He spread his legs, welcoming the intruding flesh and awaiting the doctor’s thrusts but nothing happened.  Medic remained stock still.  Scout shook his bottom around the shaft waiting for Medic to move.  Again, nothing happened.

Medic kept as still as he could.  His own member, agonized with need, throbbed inside the tight hole and he felt Scout’s sphincter pulsating against himself, but he stayed resolved to wait patiently.

Finally, Scout braced himself into the bed sheets and began rocking himself back and forth on Medic’s dick.  The pace was slow at first, but as the sensation heightened in pleasure, he rocked faster.  He rode the doctor's cock as fast as he could muster, moaning loudly.  His tone started out semi-satisfied until it was rife with need, imploring the doctor to take control.

He was slightly startled when Medic grabbed both sides of his rump and slammed into him with a much faster pace.  Scout's moaning turned into mewling. But, he didn't care; absolute pleasure dominated his mind and body.

Medic’s moaning was just as feral.  He clawed into Scout's backside leaving red marks.  He surrounded Scout's body with his legs and wrapped his arms around the thin body, hugging into the runner's backside.  The position allowed him to thrust hard into Scout, riding the boy like an animal.  He pummeled the small body leaving Scout helpless to withstand the weight and force bearing down upon him.  It took all his strength to hold both of their bodies up.  Medic continued to ride Scout with unending force.  His sack, hanging loosely from the intense heat radiating off their bodies, smacked against Scout’s taint with every thrust.  With one hand, he pinched and twisted the runner’s nipples hard between his fingers.   Scout’s body tingled in gratification.

As soon as Medic felt his impending orgasm, he slid out of Scout.  Placing either hand beside Scout’s body, he positioned himself to rub his slippery tip against the runner’s taint while laying his head on the small backside.  This allowed Scout some room to place his legs outside of Medic’s, ready to uphold both of their weights when Medic returned to inside him.     

Medic kissed into Scout’s shoulder blades.  He moved his right hand to Scout’s pubic mound and messaged around Scout’s base.  He kept the tip of his dick on Scout’s taint.

Scout enjoyed Medic’s hot touch on his mons.  He backed up into Medic’s own mons and rubbed his rear into it, enticing Medic to reenter him.  

When Medic didn’t make any moves to indicate he would insert himself, he heard a small whine.  He smiled into Scout’s backside and then aligned himself with Scout’s waiting entrance and pushed in.  Scout’s back arched and he let out a breathless moan to being full again.

Medic thrusted at a slow pace.  With one hand still gloved and the other completely naked, he lightly raked his fingers along Scout’s thighs, biding his time.  Each drag of his fingers sent shivers through Scout’s body.  Scout wiggled into each thrust.

“Doc, faster!  Please, fuck me faster!  Please!”  Scout loudly begged.

Medic wrapped his arms around the athletic body.  His thrusts were quick, and he ended hard against Scout, burying himself deep into the runner.  Unable to stop anymore, Medic's voice left from him high with each pulse of ejaculate that emptied from his body.  Scout met his tone as his own orgasm had overtaken him.  He quickly rubbed his cock feeling his seed shoot out of him and only slowing down to avoid over-stimulation.  His left arm soon gave way and the top half of his body collapsed leaving him panting and rubbing his last splurts into the bed sheets.

Medic removed himself and sat on his haunches.  He took a moment to catch his breath and then got up.  He shoved his pants back on and peeled off his uniform lab coat and remaining glove, taking special care to lie the coat near the exhausted boy.

Scout, still panting, watched as Medic left and returned with two damp washcloths.  He watched Medic take one washcloth and clean the multiple spills left by both mercs on the sheets.  When he was finished, Scout watched Medic replace the first washcloth with the second.  Then, he was flipped onto his back and felt the warm cloth against his skin.

"I can take care of myself, doc." Scout said, unmoving. His eyes were half-lidded.

"Is zhat so?"  Medic continued wiping Scout's thighs with the warm cloth.

He enveloped the runner's sensitive privates with the towel, and Scout dissolved in the warm feeling. He tried to not think about the fact that Medic was cleaning him, though his cheeks reddened as Medic lifted his member to clean underneath it.  He even pulled back the foreskin and gently wiped the tip.  Then, he cleaned Scout's back entrance.  Scout really concentrated on the wall instead of the seeping feeling leaving his body.  Before he could get anymore red, Medic was finished and left to clean himself.

Scout found Medic’s lab coat and snuggled the fabric around himself.  He breathed in the scents that lingered in the coat.

"Did you finish whatever it was you were workin' on?" His question ended in a loud yawn.

"I completed it this evening." Medic returned with a notebook.

"What was it?" Scout closed his eyes. Medic leaned in and gave a gentle kiss to Scout's forehead. A small smile tugged on the side of runner's lips.

"Human psychology. The mind is a fascinating subject." Medic grinned.

Scout let out a small sound to indicate that he heard the doctor talking. His breathing deepened and his mouth fell open to the waiting arms of sleep.

"Yes, very fascinating indeed." Medic chimed.  

Under the notes from the previous nights, he wrote, _After alluding to the act for a little more than a week now, Scout, my little precious bird, approached me in high demand of reciprocation._  

He adjusted his glasses, causing a sharp glint off of the lens.

_With adequate timing and enough denial, foreplay is a very powerful tool._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
